Conflicto
by Dani Camacho
Summary: Que hacer cuando tu mente, tu cuerpo y tu corazon se encuentran divididos y cada uno tiene un deseos diferentes, a quien escuchar a quien ignorar
1. Chapter 1

"Conflicto en mente, cuerpo y corazón"

-Hoy...algo va a pasar...

Aquí estoy yo Akane Tendo despierta a las 5:30 de la mañana, despierta y asustada. Trato de convencerme que sólo es el cambio de horario entre Francia y aquí. Pero eso no explica porque me siento tan asustada. Tan pérdida. Intentando dejar de pensar me levanto de la cama, me paro frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en ropa interior, mi piel del color de la porcelana, se mira radiante, mi flequillo coronando mi larga cabellera azulada hasta la cintura le da un toque exótico a mi rostro. Ojos color avellana, grandes y expresivos adornados con largas y espesas pestañas, nariz pequeña y respingada, sonrosadas mejillas, labios pequeños y rosados. Observo mi cuerpo, hombros finos y delgados brazos con manos delicadas. Busto razonable, cintura bien definida vientre plano y anchas caderas, inspeccionó mi retaguardia...no está mal, se mira firme y de buen ver, con eso basta. Mis piernas se miran tonificadas (de algo sirven mis carreras matutinas). No soy muy alta que digamos 1.60 no me quejo. Decido que estoy bien.

Hago un recuento de mi vida: hoy inicio mi último año de preparatoria soy buena estudiante, la que marca tendencias he impone modas y es asediada por todos los chicos de la prepa, el ser popular no es algo que estuviera en mis planes. Impetuosa, decidida y optimista. También obstinada, terca y explosiva.

Tengo dos mejores amigas, Ukio y Shampoo cada una con sus respectivas personalidades, nos conocemos desde pequeñas nos queremos, apoyamos y cuidamos siempre.

Mi padre Shoun Tendo, él un hombre recto trabajador y protector con su familia algo exagerado pero muy cariñoso y comprensivo, es abogado así que vivimos bien, me da todo cuanto puede.

Mis hermanas, después de la muerte de mamá se dedicaron a cuidarme y guiarme ya que para mi padre era algo difícil, pues tenía que trabajar, y digo somos chicas él no tenía ni tiene mucha experiencia con eso.

Mi madre murió de una rara enfermedad cuando yo tenía 8 años. No me gusta pensar mucho en esa época, fue muy dura.

Hoy en día a mis 18 años aún la extraño aunque agradezco infinitamente a mi padre y hermanas por los valores y educación con los que me criaron, ahora mis hermanas están feliz mente casadas.

Naviky 25 años, casada con Tatewaqui Kuno, al faltar su padre heredó una empresa grande y reconocida aquí en Atlanta, su hermana Kodachi estudia en la misma preparatoria que yo y por ahora le deja a él todo aquello de los manejos de la empresa hasta que se gradué y tome posesión de la parte de su herencia. (Es una pesada, no tengo buena relación con ella, ¡me odia! y la verdad el sentimiento es mutuo). Y su madre...pues no lo sabes con exactitud, ninguno habla de ella. Extravagante y peculiar pero divertido y altruista, quiere mucho a mi hermana, antes de dar el "si acepto" Naviky ya se había ido de casa, siempre ha sido muy independiente.

Kasumí 27 años casada con el Doctor Tofu, hijo único de un matrimonio humilde pero trabajador, Tofu es filantrópico, prudente y amoroso le da cuanto puede a mi sobrina y hermana no viven con grandes lujos pero si cómodamente. No hace mucho vivíamos en la misma casa aunque tampoco es que se fueran lejos, viven en los mismos suburbios...de hecho viven en la acera de enfrente.

Mi sobrina Aome, mi hermana siempre ha tenido espíritu de madre y por esa razón en cuanto se casó quedo embarazada y nació una niña traviesa, inquieta y vivaracha y para sus 4 añitos muy observadora, sagaz, inteligente y ocurrente, en fin la luz de la familia, Kasumí dice que es igualita a mí ¿Así que, como no amarla?

Mis hermanas siempre están al pendiente de mí y papá nos cuidamos como toda familia unida.

Shinnosuke, mi novio el es considerado, tierno y guapo Shinnosuke me gustaba más que cualquier otro chico que he conocido.

El verano pasado esperaba que fuera la persona que buscaba, aquél que me hiciera sentir...bueno, algo más que una atracción del momento y no es que no lo quiera al contrario le tengo un auténtico afecto.

Y por eso tengo que decirle que todo terminó.

No sé cómo decírselo no quiero lastimarlo y tampoco es que piense que me hará una escena o así, simplemente no lo entendería. En realidad ni siquiera yo comprendo porque maldita extraña razón no puedo corresponder su amor. Es como si intentará alcanzar...algo y cuando pienso que lo he conseguido, no está ahí. No con ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido, no con Shinosuke.

Con todo eso no tengo ningún motivo para sentirme inquieta y todos para ser feliz, justo ayer por la mañana cuando volvíamos del aeropuerto en el coche, tuve una sensación muy extraña. Cuando giramos en nuestra calle vi la casa y el porche delantero, no sé qué o a quién esperaba ver ahí pero al verlo vacío me invadió un sentimiento de desilusión y de hallarme incompleta. En cuanto papá abrió la puerta me precipite dentro de casa, me quedé de pie en el vestíbulo escuchando, esperando.

¿Pero esperando que?

Justo entonces la risa de Aome entrando en casa me devolvió a la realidad, después papá lanzó un fuerte suspiro y dijo: "Estamos en casa" y ahí estaba, de nuevo esa sensación extraña. Casa. Estoy en casa. Para mí eso sonó a mentira.

Miro mi entorno, nací aquí en la ciudad de Atlanta en un pequeño condado de esta, siempre he vivido en esta casa. Algunas cosas se han movido de lugar o se han cambiado los muebles pues son reemplazados por unos más modernos pero sigue siendo la misma casa. Soy yo la que está fuera de lugar sintiendo que hay un lugar al que pertenezco pero aún no logro encontrarlo.

Oh! Se está haciendo tarde para el Instituto. Nos reuniremos en el estacionamiento antes de clases ¿estoy asustada por eso? ¿Les tengo miedo?

-Pff tonterías, es de locos_Me saco esos pensamientos de encima y me dirijo a la ducha.

-Eso me relajara_(10 min. Después)

El baño hizo su trabajo, estoy más relajada, y para terminar de distraerme voy a mi guardarropa, los modelitos que traje de Francia están fantásticos aunque por hoy unos sencillos pero favorecedores jeans azules a la cadera servirán, una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo con gargantilla, hombros caídos y de manga tres cuartos y unos botines negros de tacón bajo.

Delineado de gato en el párpado, rímel en las pestañas para darles más volumen y labial de tono básico. No uso maquillaje, mientras más natural mejor. Dejo mi cabello suelto y estoy lista.

\- Akane el desayuno está listo!

Escucho gritar a Kasumí desde abajo, ¿En qué momento llego? No escuché nada, Aome no hizo su escándalo acostumbrado. Tomo mi bolso con el celular y cosas personales, las cosas que necesito para la escuela, una chaqueta negra y salgo de mi habitación. }

En el comedor se encuentra mi padre y Tofu leyendo el periódico, mi hermana dentro de la cocina terminando el desayuno y Aome...No está.

-Hola buenos día_ saludo algo extrañada por la ausencia del torbellino de la casa

-Buenos días hija_ Dice mi padre bajando el periódico, me mira y sonríe

-Buenos días Akane_Tofu me dedica una sonrisa y después continúa con su lectura

-Buenos días hermana, oh que bonita te ves ¿qué tal te sentó el cambio de horario? Aome aún no se acostumbra y sigue dormida_ me dice Kasumí saliendo de la cocina y con una sonrisa que dice "quita esa cara todo está bien"

Terminamos el desayuno y cada quien parte a sus labores, papá al trabajo deseándome suerte en la escuela, Tofu al hospital y mi hermana a su trabajo de ama de casa. Salgo a la calle y antes de subir al coche me detengo un minuto para colocarme la chaqueta y meter mis cosas, me acomodo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y...me siento observada, me observan muy fijamente, lo siento, y hace que me cohíba y ruborice es muy extraño, observo la calle pero nadie me presta atención, todos van al colegio o al trabajo. Subo al auto y suelto el aire que contenía, ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía ¡que tontería!

Me voy en dirección al Instituto está a unos 15 minutos. Aparco el coche tomó mis cosas y bajo, todos están ahí, todo mundo me saluda y sonríe apreciable mente. Segundos después se acercan, tan lindas que atraen miradas.

Shampoo llega contoneándose como sólo ella sabe, con un cuerpo voluptuoso y envidiable enfundado en un short negro, una blusa de gaza blanca y unos tacones que combinan con su look, su cabello púrpura brillando al sol contrasta con su sensualidad.

Ukio con cuerpo esbelto y tentador, con sus andares de bailarina y largas piernas cuál modelo, trae unos jeans negros, una blusa de tirantes azul marino al igual que su americana, unas bailarinas en tono nut y su largo cabello castaño atado en una coleta alta contrasta con sus hermosos ojos azules, se ve muy bella.

\- ¡Akane¡ ¿que te hiciste en París amiga? Te ves estupenda, muy sexy!_ me dice Shampoo mientras me sonríe y luego me abraza

-¿Sexy? ¡Eso eres tú! Te ves increíble, como siempre_le digo después de terminar el abrazo y ella se da una vuelta

\- Claro amiga pero tú también eres sexy, ¿olvidas que somos el trío de bellezas? Y tú linda, nuestra la reina_ me guiña un ojo, yo sólo me río y pongo los ojos en blanco

-Hola Akane! Valla que estas linda, sólo tú puedes lucir tan sexy en vaqueros_ dice Ukio antes de abrazarme

-Oh Ukio tu estas de muerte, alta y radiante, las extrañe chicas_ las miro con cariño

Valla he recibido muchos halagos así que es un día normal hasta ahora.

-Toma, hemos revisado tu horario y estamos casi en las mismas clases_Ukio me extiende la hoja

-¡Que lata! ¿Ahora quien me ayudará en calculo? esa no la tengo ni con Ukio no con Tigo Akane_Shampoo hace un pequeño puchero

-Tranquila aun así te ayudaremos en lo que sea ok?_ Vamos

Comenzamos nuestro camino al edificio cuando el motor de un auto llama nuestra atención, aminorando nuestros pasos vemos como se estaciona un coche negro precioso, de él se baja un chico alto, de cuerpo esbelto y trabajado no muy corpulento, pero nada despreciable, vaqueros negros, camiseta gris de cuello en pico que se a siete a su pecho, chaqueta de cuero de corte poco común, cabello oscuro un poco ondulado y con una cinta amarilla en la cabeza, no le veo bien la cara, pues trae unas gafas oscuras que junto con su flequillo le cubren prácticamente la mitad del rostro aun así tiene un porte muy sexy! Se dirige con paso indiferente a la dirección de la escuela y lo observamos hasta que entra en el edificio.

-¡Yo lo vi primero!_Grita Ukio despertándonos de nuestros sueños eróticos, en los que estábamos (creo yo) todas las chicas de alrededor

-Tranquila, no estamos en una subasta, aunque...yo escuché primero su auto. Así que yo gano_Shampoo lanza una sonrisa ladina

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lo hicimos todas!_ Contraataca Ukio

-Ahí lo tienes, así que "todas" tenemos oportunidad hago enfados en el "todas" mientras miro fija mente la puerta por la cual acaba de entrar aquel misterioso chico de banda amarilla Después de todo no es un día tan normal...


	2. Conflicto 2

Capítulo 2

Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi hago esto sólo por diversión.

Después de todo no es un día tan normal...

-Ah ah conozco esa mirada Akane, significa que estás al acecho pero...

-¿Y Shinnosuke?_interfiere Shampoo_¿Qué pasa con él?

-Saben lo que pasa, estando lejos no supe cómo decírselo, además él no se merecía que lo terminara vía telefónica o por un texto, Shin se merece...

-Que le rompas el corazón de frente_dice sarcástica Shampoo

-¡No! O bueno si..._ hago una pausa intentando ordenar mis ideas_ ¡No quiero romperle el corazón! ¿ok? pero si merece que se lo diga en persona y le dé una explicación. Y es preferible que cuando lo haga los dos nos encontremos en la misma ciudad, eso es lo correcto, hoy pienso hablar con él así será libre y podrá estar con alguien que si lo ame, es lo que se merece

-Claro... Así como tú que ya estás pensando en un nuevo prospecto_Suelta Ukio

No les contestó, simple mente las apresuró a entrar al edificio. Tenemos que pasar justo frente a las oficinas y ahí hay ventanas que te permiten mirar un poco, me acerco fingiendo leer uno de los muchos papeles que hay pegados ahí muerta de curiosidad por conocer el rostro de aquel chico, pero no se ven ni sus luces, sólo veo a las secretarías riendo y cucheando. Tal vez ya se fue a clase.

-Nos vemos luego chicas_Shampoo nos besa la mejilla y se va caminando por el pasillo

-Vamos Akane nos toca Cálculo_dice Ukio y permito que me remolque al aula

Entramos y no veo ningún rostro nuevo, típico por eso la llegada de ese chico será toda una algarabía. Tomó un lugar con Ukio detrás, llega la maestra Evelin Jan y comienza la clase. Así transcurre parte de la mañana, en cuanto me doy cuenta ya es hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería tenemos mesa predilecta y Shampoo ya está ahí cuando llego.

-Siento la tardanza pero ya sabes, los profesores y sus comentarios de último minuto_ digo sentándome a la mesa

-No te apures también acabo de llegar y bien, ¿ya sabes algo de ese chico desconocido?

-Pensé que reprobaban que estuviera ya interesada por alguien_digo algo dolida por sus comentarios de en la mañana

\- Claro que no cariño, somos tus amigas, siempre te vamos a apoyar y si no amas a Shinnosuke es mejor ser honesta, además no serás la primera ni la última en interesarse por alguien más antes de terminar su relación, aunque pienso que será inevitable que Shin sufra, él te quiere Afane

-Te juro que no fue mi inten...

-Lo sé..._toma mi mano transmitiendo comprensión_ ¡Bueno ya! A otra cosa mariposa..._comienza a buscar a alguien en la cafetería_¡Alison! ¿puedes acercarte por favor? Le dice a una compañera de mi clase de inglés, ella se levanta y hace su camino hasta nosotras, es una chica muy delgada, tiene rostro bonito y es muy dulce, nos sonríe pero su cara refleja algo de extrañeza. ¿Para que la habrá llamado?

-Hola Ali_ le sonrió para que se sienta más confiada

-Hola Akane, Shampoo

-Si hola, ¿Alisson le puedes hacer un favor a Akane?

-Si puedo con gusto

-¿Recuerdas al chico nuevo de la mañana? estabas ahí cuando el llego

-¿Al de el Porsche negro? Como olvidarlo, era un sueño..._termina con un suspiro y ruborizada

-Si bueno, necesitamos su horario, tómalo de la oficina tú tienes acceso por tu madre que es secretaria ó tómalo de él mismo si es preciso, pero consíguelo ¿lo harás?_Pregunta Shampoo directa al negocio

-Está bien lo intentaré_ da vuelta y se marcha -Estas loca ¿sabes?_ le digo riendo a mi amiga y ella me guiña un ojo

-Chicas!_Ukio llega corriendo y toma haciento_Les tengo noticias interesantes, escuchen_ nos dice en modo confidencial_Esta en mi clase de Física, se llama Rioga y viene de Italia, el mismo lo dijo Berty hizo que se presentará, y ¡oh mi dios es tan guapo! tiene unas facciones tan varoniles, unos ojos cafés que parecen dos deliciosos chocolates y una boca hermosa mente esculpida que bien puede mantenerte despierta toda una noche..._ termina con un suspiró claramente echando a volar su imaginación Shampoo y yo sólo la miramos, bueno con esa descripción sólo despertó más mi curiosidad.

Shampoo ha traído emparedados de pollo y zumo de naranja, ¡están deliciosos! mañana me toca a mí el almuerzo, siempre nos turnamos para traerlo, inicia mi bella amiga pelimorada, después yo y la linda castaña al final, es nuestra tradición. Ya casi hemos terminado cuando siento un toque en el hombro, volteo y la linda Alisson está sonriendo y tendiéndome un papel, cuando lo tomo, no lo puedo creer ¡es el horario de Rioga!

-Gracias Ali_le doy un gran abrazo, valla que fue rápida, enseguida comienzo a compararlo con el mío, mi siguiente clase es Historia Europea, ¡con él!

-¡Lo veré otra vez!_ grita Ukio Y cuando me doy cuenta ellas están viendo la hoja con migo, incluso Alisson.

-Todas lo veremos linda_aclara Shampoo a mi entusiasmada amiga Segundos más tarde suena el timbre, es hora de entrar a la siguiente clase.

-Bien, vamos a historia...

Somos las primeras en llegar (tenía prisa) estoy ansiosa de conocerlo, "Rioga..." sólo pensar su nombre me pone nerviosa, nunca me ha pasado, siempre he sido muy segura de mi misma y más con los chicos, pero con este extraño es diferente y no sé por qué. Tomamos lugar junto a las ventanas, Shampoo a mi espalda seguida de Ukio, pasan los minutos y mis compañeros comienzan a llegar nos saludan y toman haciendo. Entra al aula quien menos esperaba ver ¡Oh no, Shinnosuke! No lo había visto hasta ahora, viste todo de azul con vaqueros y camisa de un idéntico al color de sus ojos, se ve muy guapo, cuando me mira frunce el ceño con molestia reflejada y toma un lugar. No me da mucho tiempo a pensar en la molestia de Shin porque después lo veo. Es Rioga, e inmediatamente veo que la descripción que me dio Ukio es atinada, sólo añadiría que no es guapo, ¡sino lo que le sigue! Se nota aburrido e igual de desinteresado que en la mañana, recorre el salón en busca de lugar supongo. Cuando me ve, se queda parado en su sitio, siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo mientras el me mira de arriba a abajo y mientras lo hace su expresión va cambiando radical mente, cuando vuelve la mirada a mi rostro mis ojos se traban a los de él que están abiertos a más no poder y ahora veo una expresión de sorpresa y completo horror, le regalo una sonrisa amigable y él... Aparta el rostro asustado rápidamente. Descolocada por su actitud mi sonrisa se desvanece y lo miro hasta que se instala al fondo de el salón junto a Shinnosuke. ¡Genial! Segundos después entra el profesor Alaniz y comienza la clase, me siento muy incómoda, tan incómoda que no puedo poner atención al profesor. Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero siento como taladran mi espalda con la mirada, pienso que tal vez sea el chico que me interesa... ¡Afane por Dios! ¡No te engañes! No puede ser él, pues por lo que vi en su mirada le desagrado, lo más probable es que sea el otro chico, aquel que al parecer está molesto y seguramente después de clases, ya no sólo estará molesto si no también herido. ¡Akane Tendo! ¡para ya, estas en clase! Sí, es verdad. Basta, estoy exagerando, eso es seguro. Pasada una eternidad para mí, la clase termina, tendré que preguntarles a las chicas, no escuché nada por más que lo intenté. Me giro para hablar con ellas y me quedo estática, la mirada de Rioga me atrapa nuevamente, me mira fijamente con un inmenso...¿dolor? y también algo de frustración, segundos después, cierra los ojos afligido, sacude un poco la cabeza y abandona el aula con rapidez.

-Vamos Akane_me llama Ukio

Me he quedado pegada al pupitre mirando la puerta que acaba de atravesar Rioga.

-Akane... ¿Por qué Rioga te miraba de esa manera?_Valla, Shampoo también lo vio_Por lo regular cuando te miran no lo hacen de esa forma tan... No sé, ¿torturada? más bien lo contrario ¿Qué le ocurrirá?

-No lo sé..._respondo ausente -¿Torturada? ¿De qué hablan?_Ukio siempre es despistada_Bueno, pensemos en la fiesta que dará Mikado el sábado en su casa, es para los alumnos de último curso, según él para celebrar nuestro inicio de clases y apuesto que irá todo el colegio, tal vez ahí podamos conocer mejor al lindo de Rioga

Nos retiramos del aula a nuestras siguientes clases, que para mí son imágenes y voces de fondo. Lo intento, juró que lo intento pero no logro sacar de mi mente la mirada que tenía Rioga, transmitía muchas cosas y ninguna buena, es claro que le pasa algo, no son ideas mías, Shampoo también lo vio. ¿Pero qué? ¿Le desagrado? ¿Me odia? ¿Porqué? Shinnosuke al menos tiene motivo para odiarme pero no Rioga ¡ni me conoce demonios! Tengo que averiguarlo, Rioga me gusta y quiero conocerlo pero si no le intereso al menos descubriré porque me mira de esa forma, ya lo decidí. En el estacionamiento ubicó fácilmente mi objetivo, imposible no hacerlo, todas la chicas está mirando en su dirección él se dirige a su auto, (¡es mi oportunidad!) me acercó seguida de las chicas, en cuanto Rioga se da cuenta intenta huir pero no le doy oportunidad.

-Hola_llégo saludando con una gran sonrisa

-Hola_se pone rígido, responde cortante y no me mira

-Me llamó Akane y ellas son Shampoo y Ukio_hago las presentaciones y las chicas saludan

-¿Irás a la fiesta este sábado? Es para los alumnos de último curso, así que no puedes faltar ahí podrás conocer y mezclarte mejor con todos nuestros compañeros_Comenta Shampoo

-No lo creo. No tengo tiempo, pero gracias_intenta retirarse y Ukio lo corta

-¡Oh vamos! Será divertido, si aceptas, te acompañaremos en todo momento y no estarás solo, anda

-Lo siento pero no puedo_ sisea Rioga clara mente incómodo

-Intercambiemos números, podríamos salir otro día después de clases y conocernos mejor_propone Shampoo

Y antes que pueda decir otra cosa mi celular timbra, es un Whatsapp.

Shin:"Hola ¿te veo en tu casa? tenemos que hablar"

Tiene razón, tenemos que hablar no debo aplazarlo más tiempo, además no tiene caso que este aquí, me acerqué para intentar hablar con Rioga pero él nos ignora olímpicamente y sólo contesta por cortesía, se nota ansioso por irse de aquí, tecleo una respuesta a Shinnosuke

Aka:"Ok te veo más tarde"

-Bueno yo los dejo tengo asuntos que atender y Rioga... Espero te animes a ir a esa fiesta_ni siquiera me mira, cada una de las chicas se despiden y me abrazan pues saben cuáles son mis "asuntos"

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana Akane_Shampoo se acerca, me da un beso en la mejilla y me dice al oido_Tranquila estamos con tigo y are lo posible por conseguirte algo

-Hasta mañana Akane todo saldrá bien Sólo asiento a las dos

-Bien adiós_les digo ondeando la mano antes de dar vuelta y marcharme

-Akane..._giro al oír mi nombre y quien lo dijo me da una tímida sonrisa_Adiós...

-Adiós... Rioga...

Vuelvo a casa sumida en mis pensamientos ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Ese chico es muy extraño, primero parece que le desagrado incluso parece que me odia y ahora esa linda sonrisa en sus más lindos labios, pero pensando mejor, su mirada se veía triste... ¡Basta! Me estoy tomando esto demasiado personal talves él es así con todo mundo, quizá solo es que es reservado, muy reservado. Bueno no puedo decir nada en concreto, no lo conozco, quizá estaba nervioso por su primer día de clases. Pero... ¿y ésa miradita al final de la clase de historia? Esa no me la imaginé, Shampoo también la vio. Carai no sé que pensar, además ya tomé una decisión y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de idea, si es que Rioga tiene algún problema con migo lo sabré, o me dejó de llamar Akane Tendo.

Cuando entró a casa me doy cuenta que no hay nadie, que bien, no quiero que alguien esté presente cuando hable con Shinnosuke, le mando un texto informándole que ya estoy en casa y no pasa mucho cuando llama a la puerta. Bien aquí vamos, tomó aire y abro.

-Hola Shin, pasa

-No, mejor demos un paseo quieres? Sólo asiento y nos enfilamos a la calle Caminamos en silencio, después de todo aún no sé cómo empezar, dos calles adelante Shinnosuke habla.

-No me has hablado de Francia

-Oh fue genial, todo fue genial_trato de darle entusiasmo a mi voz cuando continúo_ La gente, la ciudad, todo. Realmente fue...

-Sí, ya se. Genial_termina él_Oye... mi comportamiento de la mañana...fui descortez, lo siento.

-No, tienes derecho a estar molesto_Bajo la mirada apenada_Ni una llamada, ni un texto de mi parte durante mi ausencia...soy yo la que lo siente

-Eso no justifica que me comportará de esa manera Akane, fui muy grosero y real mente lo lamento_da un suspiró y despues continua_Y ahora... Supongo que tienes algo que decirme

Lo miro, el me da una sonrisa torcida, pesarosa y le sonrió de vuelta -Sabes, tienes un aspecto genial ahora_me tiende los brazos

-Oh Shin_me acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza, después lo alejo un poco para mirarlo_Shin eres el chico más tierno y bueno que conozco, no te merezco

-Asi que por eso estas terminando con migo_dice mientras volvemos a andar_por que soy demasiado bueno para ti y no me mereces. ¡Valla! Debí haberme dado cuenta antes Le sonrió dándole un puñetazo amistoso.

-Tonto. No, no es por eso, es sólo que he comprendido que te quiero mucho, pero solo como amigos ¿entiendes?, seremos amigos ¿De acuerdo?

-Si claro, amigos. Por supuesto.

-¿No quieres ser mi amigo Shin?

-¿Es preciso que conteste eso? Porque es difícil ser amigo de alguien a quien ama..._ se interrumpe y continua_ Olvidalo

-Si no lo deseas no estás obligado Shin discul...

-No lo hagas Kane. No te disculpes ni me mires de esa forma. Olvida lo que dije ¿ok? Seremos amigos, seremos lo que tú quieras, siempre y cuando seamos algo

-Shin... De verdad... Lo siento... Yo...

-Basta..._acaricia mi mejilla_ Dije que lo olvides. Bien, vamos a algún sitio ¿Qué quieres hacer?_continúa con entusiasmo Y me insta a seguir caminando.

-No tiene nada que ver ese chico nuevo ¿verdad?_pregunta derepente deteniendo nuestros pasos una vez mas ¿se me nota tanto?

-No_miento, tras un segundo de vacilación, y añado rápidamente_Ni si quiera sé quién es, aún no lo conozco.

-Pero quieres conocerlo. No, no me lo digas_rodea mis hombros con su brazo_Vamos Akane tomemos un café y si quieres podemos comer postre también ¿eso hacen los amigos no?

-Si Shin, eso hacen los amigos

Después de unas horas vamos caminando de regreso a mi casa, siempre me la paso bien con Shinnosuke, me hace reír con lo olvidadizo y despistado que puede llegar a ser. ¡Rallos! ¿¡Por qué no puedes amar a Shinnosuke Akane!? Nos detenemos justo frente al jardín delantero.

-Gracias Shin me la pase muy bien

-¿¡Cómo no!? Después de todo lo que comimos y de todo lo que te burlaste de mi jaja no fue nada Akane yo también me la pase muy bien, como siempre, nos vemos mañana en el Instituto ¿Está bien?

-Vale, hasta mañana

-¡Guau! Menudo auto_suelta, voltéo hacia la avenida siguiendo su mirada, escucho el chirriar de neumáticos y sólo alcanzó a ver las luces traseras de un auto negro alejándose a gran velocidad_Un Ferrari, ni más ni menos, un auto muy elegante y costoso, no para cualquiera. Bueno, hasta mañana Kane

-S..si bye

La cena en casa es similar al desayuno sólo que ahora mi hermosa sobrina está presente, yo los acompañó en la mesa. Shinnosuke y yo no sólo tomamos café si no también un aperitivo y un postre, o tal vez dos, y estoy real mente satisfecha.

-¿Qué tal te fue el día hija?_pregunta mi padre

-Bien, como siempre

-Títa Akane ¿por que no te despediste de mí en la mañana? cuando desperté ya te habías ido_Aome hace un puchero

-Preciosa, cuando me fui estabas dormida aún y no te quise despertar para no molestarte_le digo con ternura

-Pero tú puedes hacerlo tita no me molestaré ¿Promete que no te irás nunca más sin despedirte de mi?_me lanza esa mirada que sabe estruja mi corazón

-Si corazón, lo prometo Todos los presentes en la mesa nos miran

-jaja ay Aome eres idéntica a Akane, anda termina de cenar, y bien ¿Hubo rostros nuevos este año hermana?_continúa Kasumi

-Sólo un chico nuevo, creo que viene de Italia aún no lo conozco. ¿Papá puedo retirarme? tengo que hacer mis deberes y hablar con las chicas

-Claro, sólo no te quedes hasta muy tarde al teléfono ¿ok? Les deseo buenas noches a todos, beso a mi pequeña Aome y me retiro, en mi habitación llamo a las chicas conectando las líneas.

-Sabía que llamarías, ¡soy bruja! Y lo digo enserio amiga

-¡Hola bruja! Ahora esperemos a que conteste la otra bruja llamada Shampoo

-¡Hola cariño!

-Bien, tienen algo que contarme?_voy directo al grano

-No mucho, después de que te fuiste sólo conseguimos que nos prometiera que iba a pensar lo de ir a la fiesta pero creo que sólo lo dijo para que lo dejáramos irse ya que le insistimos mucho

-Pensará que somos unas rogonas pero lo hicimos por ti Akane tal parece que te gusta de verdad ¿no es cierto?

-Pues sí, y gracias chicas. Oigan también me interesa saber que piensan al respecto, si él les gusta o... Bueno, nunca hemos peleado por un chico y está no será la primera vez, Ukio pienso que estas interesada en Rioga...

-Bueno es muy guapo, sexy y misterioso, te lo digo Akane pero...bueno es sólo un chico y la verdad es que a ti linda se te nota a kilómetros que te interesa realmente. Ahora que si se trata de dejar campo libre... Shampoo tal vez podrías dejar que consuele al lindo de Matt

-Si, tranquila Akane ya te dije que sólo lo hicimos por ti, y Ukio respondiendo tu comentario no lo creo... el que no esté con Matt ahora no quiere decir que te lo dejaré querida

-¿¡Piensas volver con el!? Eres una egoísta...qué más da que lo consuele sólo un poco, no puedo tener a Rioga, tampoco puedo tener a Matt, !nunca puedo tener a ninguno..!_Ukio hace un falso berrinche por teléfono

-Ukio calmate_oigo su risa por la línea y seguramente también pueden oír la mía_No, no pienso volver con el sólo bromeó y además, sí que tienes a muchos chicos persiguiéndote pero siempre les das la vuelta_seguimos riendo_¡Bueno ya! Dejemos este juego para después, ahora lo que me interesa saber es... Akane, ¿estas segura de no haber conocido a Rioga antes? Piensa, quizá en estas últimas vacaciones y no quisiste contarnos pero me doy cuenta que le pasa algo, te mira de una forma muy... Peculiar

-Si yo también lo noté, en cuanto te fuiste relajo su postura, fue como si volviera a respirar, incluso nos sonrió...bueno lo hizo sólo una vez, pero mi punto es que parece que tu presencia lo altera o no sé cómo decirlo, es muy extraño Akane ¡de que le pasa algo con tigo, le pasa algo! Lo sé porque ya les dije, soy bruja y puedo sentirlo

¡Lo sabía! Ahora sé que no me doy mucha importancia ni me lo imaginé, a él le ocurre algo y tengo testigos de eso.

-¡Claro que no! si así fuera ustedes lo sabrían ¿por qué se los ocultaría? y por supuesto jamás olvidaría mencionar a alguien como Rioga, tiene que ser algo grave para que se comporte así con migo y también ¿qué significa esa sonrisa a la hora de marcharme? le caigo tan mal que se alegró de que por fin me fuera de ahí ¿Y Ukio porque dices eso de que eres bruja?

-No creo que le desagrades, es otra cosa, algo más profundo y habrá que averiguarlo. Si Ukio dinos porque esa faceta de ti no la conocíamos

-Hoy no hubo oportunidad con todo el alboroto que causó ese chico de Akane, pero lo hablamos mañana en persona es muy interesante, se trata de mis antepasado, como les dije ya mañana tocaremos ese tema

-De acuerdo. Ahora, si va a la fiesta de Mikado quizá ahí pueda acercarme a él, ¿pudieron conseguir su número niñas?

-Bueno como te dijimos sólo dijo que lo pensaría pero fue claro que sólo lo dijo por compromiso y por qué dejáramos de insistir

-¡Ni me recuerdes Ukio! De verdad creo que piensa que somos unas arrastradas. Y no linda no nos dio su número.

-¿Creen que logremos algo para que valla?

-La verdad es que no lo sé Akane pero aún tenemos estos días, intentarlo y pensar algo ¿tienes alguna idea Ukio?

-Pienso... Pienso que debemos seguir intentado acercarnos a él en la escuela y también hacer que alguien lo haga... un chico quizá, para que sienta más confianza, ya saben: confianza de hombres, en física lo vi hablar con Matt

-¿Dices con Matt Ukio?

-Así es Shampoo, no fue una plática como tal pero hablaron

-¿Y qué pasó?_Shampoo me gana la pregunta

-Pues no escuché lo que decían, estaban alejados y no soy una chismosa, como les dije sólo fueron unas palabras las que cruzaron no fue una plática fluida, por el profesor que inició la clase, chicas mi punto es que... "Alguien"... se acerque a Matt

-Si tienes razón, "alguien" debe acercarse a Matt, hablar con él para que intente ser su amigo y así él se encargue de llevarlo a la fiesta

-Pues sí, esa es una opción

-Paren las dos con su alguien, como si no supiera que hablan de mí. Ahora me harás ir con él para que tú te acerques a Rioga ¿no es cierto Akane?

-¿Lo Arias por mí? ¡Anda, di que sí! ¿Si?

-De acuerdo

-Creo... que no te desagrada mucho la idea Shampoo ya que no pusiste mucha resistencia

-Lo hago porque soy buena amiga, ¿¡sí Ukio!?

-Si si si lo que digas_Ahora es Ukio quien se burla de Shampoo

\- Bueno ya mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo y vemos como actuamos, y cambiando de tema oye Akane, ¿cómo te fue con Shinnosuke?

-¡Si cuéntanos! ¿fue muy lacrimógeno? O ¿te reclamo algo? ¡Dinos!

-Fue difícil. Le pedí que fuéramos amigos y me contestó que era complicado ser amigo de alguien que amas, no terminó la frase pero no fue difícil suponer a lo que se refería después acepto diciendo que era mejor a no ser nada, fuimos a cenar y se comportó como siempre como un amigo

-Oh cariño tranquila. Hiciste lo correcto, fuiste honesta y es lo mejor, sufrirá Akane pero ya no está en tus manos linda, ahora sólo dale tiempo y verás que lo superara, Shin es muy maduro se repondrá

-Akane...puedo tener a Shinnosuke? Podría consolarlo

Ukio siempre rompe de la mejor manera las situaciones tensas y así entre risas seguimos con nuestra charla de mujeres, adoro a las chicas no sé qué aria sin ellas. Me meto a la cama, con muchas ideas en la cabeza, hoy fue un día largo: nuevo curso, un corazón roto, un nuevo amigo, también hubo un forastero súper guapo, cargado de miraditas intensas y extrañas con sonrisa tímida. Mañana será un nuevo día y lo único que tengo bien claro es que quiero conocer a Rioga y nada me ara cambiar de opinión, las chicas estarán con migo y con eso sé que todo saldrá bien.

CONTINUARA...

Buenas noches aqui el segundo capitulo, para la proxima semana subo el tercero espero y les guste esta hirtoria y una disculpa por las faltas de ortografia, por los puntos, comas y signos de expresión extraviados o mal colocados pues soy pesima en esto esta es mi primer historia, pero les juro que intentare mejorarlo con todo eso deseo que la historia les guste y refleje lo que deseo sin mas que decir nos leemos la proxima semana


End file.
